


An Awkward Conversations

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Sometimes life presents you with those awkward moments.





	An Awkward Conversations

“Cat.” It was the simplest of statements. Both dark haired siblings sat clutching a cups of tea before themselves.  
  
“Yes, cat. Her name is Amelie. She adopted me rather than myself adopting her. Fickle beast.” The youngest sibling stated taking a sip of his tea.  
  
“Garden. With blooming flowers.” So obvious. Who could miss their surroundings.  
  
“Yes, it is very nice isn’t it?...” The youngest sibling glanced around them at the setting, thankful that he didn’t have to tend the foliage in the garden because it surely would die left in his care.  
  
“Domestic.” There was an uncomfortable huff of awkwardness.  
  
“Slightly domestic, I suppose. Not mine though. Left to my care, they would all die.” The youngest sibling couldn’t help but smirk behind his cup of tea at the awkwardness of discussing possible domesticity.  
  
“You have a partner.”  
  
“Yes. Well… If you want to be technical about it all I suppose I have two. They do have names you know. James and Alec.” The youngest wondered if he shouldn’t call his partners out here and make his sibling even more uncomfortable.

“They’re… MI6” turning abruptly towards his younger brother, “…. agents. Does Mycroft…”  
  
“None of his bloody business.” The younger one commented taking a sip of his tea completely unphased. “Mycroft can piss off.”

In the shadows, two other men stood just inside the closed garden doors watching. “There is such an uncanny resemblance.” The taller shaggy haired man stated, eyes never leaving the pair in the garden. “Would be hard for them to claim they aren't related now that I see them together. How did we not know about this.?! Bloody Holmes brothers.” They both stared at the awkward conversation playing out in front of them like two toddlers with their faces pressed to the garden door windows.

“Just how long do you think they will be at it?’ The shorter stockier man asked quietly opening the garden door for Amelie to make her frantic escape back into the confines of the flat.

“Depends on how long he tries to poke at the part of his brother’s life he doesn’t know anything about, I suppose.”

“He’s probably met his match in Q. They’ll be at it for hours. At least there hasn’t been bloodshed yet. Who do you think will break first?” Pondering as he assessed the pair out in the garden. The younger sibling rolled his eyes at his older sibling, as he told him something, who responded with a huff and raised eyebrow as their awkward conversation continued.

“Haven’t a bloody clue?” the taller shaggy haired man stood watching them for a moment. “There’s a game on we could watch until one of them does break or completely loses his temper. Cold ones in the refrigerator.”

“You’re right. Could be hours.” Taking another quick glance at the pair doing their best to avoid conversing or making eye contact with each other. “Wise move to escape when you did, girl.” reaching down to retrieve the cat, heading for the refrigerator.

 

 


End file.
